What I would miss
by dolphinand water
Summary: One a normal night the chippettes think about what they would miss most about there husbands the chipmunks not the greatest summary but one of my best stories
1. Voice: Alvin & Brittany

**I don't own the chipmunks as you all know.**

Brittany walked through the empty kitchen listening to the silence. The boys were a sleep, and Alvin was on tour. She smiled at the thought of her husband out there singing in front of the world. She thought back to the day they announced their engagement, fan girls had given her dirty looks for months after. She placed her small hand on the volume knob of the stereo turning it up enough to hear Alvin's voice. It was times like these when she would get that petty worry that Alvin would find someone better. Someone prettier, that didn't tie him to two rambunctious boys. The thought would always leave quickly though. Even though Alvin played around in his relationships with her and other girls he was the first of his brothers to marry proposing right out of high school. She smiled slightly swaying to the song on her radio and begin to think about what she would miss most about him if something ever happened. It wasn't his playful personality, or his big romantic gestures as corny as it seemed the thing she would miss the most was his voice. Of course she would miss all of him but his voice had been etched in her mind it would never leave. The same voice that had softly sang their children to sleep when Brittany had been too exhausted to get up. The voice that had sang for millions of people had another side. The side that sang to her from under the tree house balcony as an apology when he messed up the same voice that had said, or stuttered out a small "Brittany I love you marry me." Yes that was the day she knew, it wasn't his jokes, his adventurous spirit, or his as he said "rugged good looks" the day he proposed was the day she knew that his voice would be the thing she missed most. A few moments later it was that very voice calling from the front door pulling her from her thoughts and right into his arms.


	2. Eyes: Simon & Jeanette

**I don't own the chipmunks**

Jeanette Seville previously miller sat on her couch reading a book. Absently patting her growing stomach smiling. Simon had stayed late at the lab trying his best to bring in more money since he had found out he was going to be father. She glanced around the room her eyes landing on a picture of them as children. They stood each on the side of one of their inventions both holding the edge of a blue ribbon. She was pulled out of her thought when she heard the front door and a light cheery whistle. Jeanette pushed her glasses up on her nose and slowly pulled herself of the couch, to greet her husband. He walked into the room smiling at her she could tell he was tired but his eyes still sparkled with joy and love. No words were said but he pulled her into a hug and then a short kiss. When they separated he placed his forehead on hers there glasses clinking together. She stared into his eyes oh those beautiful deep blue eyes she would find herself lost in them sometimes. Simon eyes could tell his life story and they had seen a lot. Jeanette thought to the first time his blue eyes met her green ones. She had been instantly entranced, about the same way she was now. It was those eyes she found herself looking up into when she tripped. It was those eyes that had a slight trace of tears when she had moved to go to college. Those eyes also lit up brighter than New York at night when he found out that he was going to be a father, and now when she whispered into his ear his eyes lit up like that again. Now what had she whispered in his ear was a simple I love you and that little sentence would keep his eyes lit up for years to come.


	3. laugh: Theodore & Eleanor

**I don't own the chipmunks**

"Ah ha ha ha!" a cheery laugh echoed through the house fallowed by a bit quieter giggle. Eleanor had always loved her husband's laugh and the melodic tune fallowed by their daughter's similar laugh made her heart glow. She wiped her hands on her apron and walked into the living room where Theodore and their daughter Millie were playing candy land. She walked up behind her husband and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She squealed as he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed on the lips. A small "gross!" could be heard from there six year old daughter, causing her parents to laugh. Eleanor loved Theodore's laugh the loud happy sound could be heard from a far and always made sure people knew the youngest chipmunk brother was near. Eleanor pulled herself up off the floor announcing that dinner was ready. The two chipmunks who had been on the floor raced into the kitchen there game abandoned on the floor. Ar the table Mille launched into one of her "famous" chicken jokes. Theodore as always burst into a fit of laughter slightly shaking the table. His wife smiled his laughter wasn't forced of fake. It was real, genuine, and happy just like him. That was why she chose him instead of any other man that had asked her out of flirted with her. He may have not been the best looking (actually in her mind he was) or the most athletic but he was what very few people were real, genuine and happy.


End file.
